My Jolly Sailor Bold
by StarQuil
Summary: Haunted by the call of the sea and a longling for something he doesn't understand, Zero struggles to gain his father's favor while battling between earning the mans love and acceptance and staying true to his heart. Yet when his wide spread beauty reaches the ears of less than favorable company, Zero's whole world gets thrown into chaos as memories resurface and much more. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Right! So, as I mentioned in an end note for one of my other fics I'm currently working on, I've started preparing a few of my other works for posting, and this is the first I decided to release. I'm particularly found of this piece and hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it, even if it does give me troubles at times. **

**Anywho, its rated M. I'm sure most of you know what that might possibly entitle. Oh yeah, I don't own. So really there's no need to sue. **

**So, enjoy. And please, review. It does encourage me and helps me decide to update faster. If you post I'm sure you understand the thrill of hearing someone's thought about your work.**

* * *

The deck was deserted, with the exception of the man on watch and one small boy. A song filled the air, too soft to be heard by the guard at the back of the ship, joining the soft lapping of sea water and creaking of straining wood.

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

"Those are siren calls, lad." A soft voice broke through the melody. Startled the small child jumped, turning around hurriedly. Innocent, lavender eyes collided with startling wine red. The elder chuckled softly, petting soft silver strands before facing the sea again. Slowly the boy followed suit. "And lyrics fit more for young lasses."

"Sir?" the boy asked the fear of being berated for his nightly wanderings clear in his young voice.

"Your mama would be worried if she woke to find your bed unoccupied." The brunette continued, watching the dark skies begin to lighten. The boy fidgeted besides him. "I shall not speak of your adventure lad, fear not."

After youthful consideration the boy nodded and resumed his place at the ship's railing, standing on the tips of his toes to gain a clearer view. "You promises, right sir?" the youth asked with boyish charm only a child of his age could manage. The elder chuckled.

"I promise." he smiled, watching the boy stare in fascination at the waters below them. "Might I inquire as to your reason for being out of bed so late, or should I say so early?"

The boy pointed over the railing to the waves. "I wanted to watch." He explained. "Mama will not allow me near, and papa warned me to stay clear of the sailors way, so I can't watch during the day."

"Ah, you are right." The man smiled. "Are the waves so fascinating?"

The boy nodded, eyes never leaving the water below. "What is mister doing up?" he asked a few minutes later, casting the brunette a glance before returning to his previous ministrations.

"Ah, I love the calming of the sea. Watching the sun rise over the waves." He watched the boy curiously. "The sea has always called to me."

"Will the sea call to me too?" the boy asked. The elder laughed softly, smiling at the naïve child.

"I believe she already has. If you listen hard enough, one day you'll understand." The child frowned, but did not complain with the vague answer. "What is your name, child?"

"Zero." The child answered.

"A very unique name, as unique as you are I'll wager." When the boy looked at him curiously he fingered a lock of the child's hair. "Your hair and eyes, I've never seen them before."

"They are not so unique." The boy frowned. "Ichi-Chan has them too."

"Ichi-Chan?" the man asked.

"My Otouto. I'm older." He affirmed. "What's your name?"

"Kuran. Kaname Kuran."

"Kaname," the boy murmured, testing the name out for himself. "You're Japanese?" Kaname nodded.

"Papa's Japanese." The boy said, watching the waves again. "Mama's French." They fell into silence, Kaname watching the boy watching the water. As the skies continued to lighten the child stared in awe of the sunrise.

"Zero! Zero, oh lord where are you!" a frightened female voice called, breaking the silence. Kuran turned around, catching the maiden's frantic eye. He motioned to the boy besides him and her face was flooded with relief as she hurried over.

"No harm came to him, misses." The brunette assured her in a low voice. "I kept an eye on the lad. Don't be to hash on him, the sea's call is a hard thing to ignore." Sighing the proud woman nodded, keeping an eye on the eldest of her twins.

"Oh Zero, you know better than to wander off." She said, catching the boy's attention for the first time.

"Mama!" It took every ounce of control for Kuran not to laugh at the boy's contrite tone though he managed with only the barest hint of a smile.

"Come, you must stay where I might keep an eye on you. Your father has business with the captain today and your brother is not well enough to come out. You can play in the cabin."

The boy nodded, too respectful to argue over a fate he most obviously was not thrilled over. "If I may be so bold, madam," Kaname started, bowing his head a bit. "I have no business to attend to this day. The lad is welcome to stay under my watch." The blond noble lady looked hesitant so he smiled softly. "I can promise no harm will come to the boy, and it would be less for yourself to worry over while attending to your other son."

"Well, if you are certain. I do not wish my Zero to burden such a kind young man."

"It is no burden at all, madam."

"Alright then." She relented and the boy's face lit up with joy. "You listen to this young man now, you hear?" she said sternly. The child nodded in excitement. "If he's any trouble at all, just send him to the cabin."

"I'm sure he'll be perfectly well behaved." Kaname smiled, watching the boy trying to contain his excitement. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

Nodding the woman turned and walked swiftly back to the cabins, deftly dodging the crew which had begun to surface on deck as the sun crested the horizon. "Thank you Mister." Zero said softly, turning to look at him with bright eyes.

"Think nothing of it lad. I could use the company." The brunette smiled. "Come, there is much more to see. I happen to have befriended the helms master. Perhaps he may allow you to help steer the ship."

Nodding the boy followed. His excitement still showed, but was carefully hidden behind a fine mask all the nobility wore. Even at such a young age the child managed to appear poised and contained. He would grow into a fine young man.

Kuran found himself guarding over the boy for the next several days, teaching him of the sea and the ship they sailed upon. The child was a quick learner with an inquisitive mind. It felt a shame when they reached the first port to depart from such a mind.

"Thank you, Sir." The boy whispered, watching as the guards unloaded and loaded cargo. Kaname smiled at the boy gently.

"It was my pleasure. You'll grow into a fine man one day." he knelt in front of the boy, taking what appeared to be a trinket from his pocket. "I've something for you, if it is too your liking."

The boy watched him curiously as he opened his hand, revealing a medium-sized medallion hanging from a chain. Intricate lines and words of a language the boy could not understand covered the lacquered front, looking like a cut out from a map.

"This medallion is very important to me." Kaname continued, unclasping the chain and holding it up. "Will you promise to keep it safe and never allow it to leave your sight?"

"I cannot sir. It is too precious for a child." Zero protested.

"Nonsense. It is perfect for a young lad such as you." Carefully he clasped the chain around the boy's neck, laying the pendant on his chest. "We will meet again young Zero. Of that I am sure. Promise me you'll take care."

The boy nodded, trying and failing to keep the sadness from his eyes. Kaname stood, petting the soft silver locks one last time. "I must go child, they will be leaving soon, and I can go no further."

The boy nodded softly, gently holding the pendant between his hands. Kaname could feel large lavender eyes following him as he crossed the deck and descended to the docks bellow. He turned as the ship pulled away, meeting lavender eyes one last time. Smiling he tilted his hat to the boy and turned away. The eyes never left him, continuing to watch long after he and the land had disappeared from view.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to review! and keep an eye open for more updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned baring the second chapter to my little tale here. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy this fic. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review. To my readers who didn't I say For Shame! Anywho, enough of my blithering. Enjoy.**

* * *

Large, lavender eyes watched as the waves broke upon the sand. A young man sighed gently, his shoulder length silver hair blowing in the soft breeze.

"Zero, finally, we've been searching everywhere." A stern voice scolded. The man turned to face the noble woman who owned the voice. "I'll never understand your fascination with the sea." She frowned.

"Forgive me mother." Zero bowed. "For what purpose did you require of me?"

"We've a visitor, your father wants for you to meet with him." the governess said with a soft smile. The young man concealed his frown well, nodding slightly.

"May I enquire as to the nature of this encounter?"

Again the tall noble woman frowned, her accent thickening slightly. "You very well know what." She said softly. Zero turned away slightly and she scowled. "Be reasonable. You are well into the marrying age. Many a great man and noble woman have sought your affections and you've yet to accept a hand. We do not care which you choose, so long as they are of proper standing. We have accepted your attraction to men, it is not so rare. You will meet with our guest and you will take his offer into consideration." She finished, carefully replacing her composure and turning away. "Come now, Zero. Let us not keep them waiting any longer."

Obediently the young man followed, his face perfectly masked. Following the path up the beach back to the large manner of the governor's estate they carefully picked their way across the garden to the tea area.

"Sir Jamison?" Zero asked, his mask momentarily slipping to show surprise.

"Lord, actually." the woman smiled. "He is well within the majesty's favor." Their private conversation ended there as they came within hearing distance. Lord Jamison stood upon seeing their approach, as did the governor.

"Father, Lord Jamison, forgive me for my delay." Zero said, bowing respectfully.

"There is nothing to forgive." The Lord said, bowing slightly as well. "Please, there is no need to be so formal. We are not strangers."

Zero nodded softly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I was in the area and decided to pay your father a visit."

"I'm afraid urgent business has forced me to abandon his Lordship's company for the moment." Governor Kiryuu said, catching his son's eye from behind their guest. The look clearly told Zero what was expected of him.

"Perhaps you could accompany Lord Jamison on a walk while your father finishes his duties."

"I would very much enjoy that." Zero said softly.

"I would be honored." Jamison said, turning back to the Lady and Lord of the manor. "Governor, Lady Anya, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Will you not be staying with us?" the governess asked, a frown on her lips.

"I am afraid not. Business requires I stay closer to the docks tonight. Perhaps another time."

Lady Anya nodded and Zero motioned for the man to follow. "The beach is lovely this time of year." Zero murmured. They walked in silence until they reached the sandy stretch.

"Zero, I had, other purposes for coming here tonight." Jamison admitted after a few minutes. He stopped walking, forcing Zero to do the same. "You a very intelligent and beautiful man, yet you have not accepted a hand in marriage. Why is that?"

Zero glanced away, looking at the water's edge. "That, I cannot answer, Lord Jamison."

"Edward, please."

"My apologies."

Jamison turned as well, looking out to the seas. "I have seen you grow from a curious child to a bright man." He paused, seeming unsure of how to move on. "I am not sure when it happened, when my affections for you changed."

"Edward?"

"Zero, look at me." He asked softly, facing the teen. Obediently Zero looked into his eyes, head tilted slightly up to meet the green gaze. "I have hopes that you may consider my request for your hand."

Zero stood in silence. He battled internally with himself. He knew he did not feel anything outside of friendship and admiration towards the man in front of him, but his father had made it clear he was expected to.

"Lord Jamison, Edward, I-"

"Do not feel cornered, dear Zero. I know your father has probably forced your hand in this matter. It was very clear he approves of this match. But I do not want you to accept out of force. I want for you to be happy, whatever you may choose."

Zero bit his lip, looking away. Unlike the many others who had requested his hand before, he had grown close to this man who had played the role of his mentor for many years. It was hard to disappoint him.

"I cannot, Edward. Forgive me."

"Don't, there is nothing to forgive." The Lord smiled, touching his cheek before withdrawing his hand. "Is it the age? I know I am much older than you, and it would make sense to settle with someone closer to your own."

"It is not that, please believe me." Zero begged. "You deserve so much better than I, Edward."

"I doubt that. You are perfect, Zero, it is you that deserves better."

"Please, do not say things so foolish. Edward, I wish I could accept your affections, I really do. But it would not be fair. You deserve someone who can love you with all their heart, and I cannot give you that. Believe me, I do wish it were not so."

"I believe you Zero, you do not need to plead so. I understand, your heart lies elsewhere, even if you have not found that person yet." Zero looked into kind eyes and saw acceptance. His heart broke just a little more. "Promise me, you'll keep my offer in mind, should you change yours."

"I promise." Zero whispered. He wanted to reach out to the man, comfort him, and tell him he had already changed his mind. But he could not.

Jamison nodded, looking up at the fading light. "It is late and I must soon be on my way. Please, walk with me some more."

Zero nodded, turning back to follow the man back to his father's estate. The walk was filled by silence, but it was not as awkward as Zero had feared. He had a feeling the Lord had expected his answer.

They continued past the gardens to the drive that lead back to the main road. The man's carriage laid waiting. They stopped besides it, facing each other one last time. "Take care, Zero. It would kill me to hear of any harm be falling you."

"I will. Edward, promise me the same. I live a life of little danger, but you live one full of it. Do be safe. I may not be able to accept your love, but I do feel for you in my own way. Promise me."

Edward smiled, taking his hand and touching his lips to it softly. "I promise. I will see you again."

Zero nodded, smiling softly. He watched as the man climbed into the carriage and continued to watch until it had disappeared from view.

"Young master?" a soft voice called. Zero turned, meeting the eyes of one of the servant girls. "Milord and his Lady request your presence in the office." Sighing Zero nodded.

"Of course, thank you Millie." The girl nodded, taking her leave. Taking another deep breath Zero made his way in a calm but quickened pace to his father's study. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to. He knocked softly on the oak door.

"Enter." A strong voice called. Obeying Zero closed the door behind him, bowing to his parents. "Well?"

"Sir?"

"I've no wishes to beat around tonight. Did you accept Lord Jamison's proposal."

Zero bowed his head in shame. "I could not, father. Forgive me." He was met with silence before the sound of a chair scraping against wood sounded.

"And why not?" the Governor asked, his voice betraying his fury. Zero was not given time to answer. "He was the perfect choice." His father growled. "And you threw it all away. For what? Is there someone else? Someone of poor standing? You spend far too much time in town. Tell me, have you fallen for some common trash?"

Zero shook his head, fighting back tears. "No, papa, nothing like that. But I do not love him; I cannot take away his chance at happiness."

"Not everything is about love." His father sneered. "You disobeyed me. I have been patient till now, but no more." Zero watched a gloved hand rise in preparation to strike and closed his eyes.

"No, Kenji." Anya's voice cut in as she stepped between her son and husband. "You will not strike him. I will not allow it."

"I'll do as I see fit. You coddle him too much."

"He is ill." The French woman hissed. "I will not lose another son. I will not allow you to lay a hand on him. Come Zero, let us leave your father to calm down."

"Please papa. Do not be angry with me." Zero pleaded, ignoring his mother's tug on his arm. "I, I did promise him I'd further consider." He said softly. He was desperate. Ever since his twin's death the Governor had grown cold, never showing his remaining son affection of any sort. Zero regretted turning down the Lord's offer. Maybe if he had accepted his father would have looked at him with pride and love once again.

"Go, stay in your room until I send a servant to tell you otherwise."

"Yes sir." Zero said softly, turning to leave the room. His mother did not follow.

* * *

**Right. So, you know you want to review. I have not finished my plans for this fic yet and am open to some suggestions. So... push the button. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am back! Slightly later than planned, but back none the less with my third installment of this piece. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, Don't hesitate to send more my way! Ah, yes. No Kaname in this chapter, but don't you all worry. I promise our favorite brunette will return soon...ish. I think.**

* * *

_"Now you must be quiet tonight." A soft voice whispered. "Ichiru is sleeping. The doctor said he'll be fine, he's doing so much better, but he needs rest tonight. Maybe in the morning he'll be well enough to get up and you can show him all you learned about the ship."_

_"Mama, can I sleep with Ichi-Chan tonight?"_

_"Of course darling. I'm sure he'd like that very much." A small boy climbed into the cot, laying besides the sleeping figure there._

_"Good night Otouto." The child whispered. He closed his eyes, allowing the boat to rock him to sleep._

_The tiny room was silent for some time, filled with the shallow breathing of the sleeping children. Pale, lavender eyes dulled by sickness fluttered open._

_"Aniki." A soft voice whispered, rousing the child's twin from sleep._

_"Ichi-Chan! You're awake!" the elder cried in an excited whisper. He gently entwined their hands together, laying on his side to face his beloved twin._

_"I love you Aniki." The boy had smiled, his voice weak._

_"I love you too. The doctor said you're getting better. When you can get up I'll teach you all about ships. We'll go on one again someday. Just you and me."_

_The younger smiled, squeezing the other's hand slightly. "I'll always love you, Ze-Chan. Promise you'll never forget me."_

_"I promise." Zero whispered, confused but happy to grant his beloved Otouto this request. The hand in his slowly lost its grip as eyes lavender eyes dimmed even more and slipped closed. No longer was the cabin filled with the breaths of two young boys, but only one._

_"Ichi-Chan?" Zero asked, already knowing his other half would never again answer. Tears pricked at his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on a pale cheek that was rapidly losing warmth. After a few minutes he pulled away, slipping from beneath the covers and stumbling out of the room to the one next door, blinded by tears._

_Small hands tugged on the sleeve of a nightgown insistently, drawing a grown from its owner. "What is it Zero? Go back to bed."_

_"P-Papa." Zero whispered, his voice wavering_

_"Zero? What's wrong?" the man asked, opening his eyes to find his elder son's cheeks wet with tears._

_"Ichiru, he's-" Zero was unable to finish, small sobs escaping his throat. The man and woman in to bed jumped up hurriedly, leaving the boy on his own as they rushed from the room. A woman's pained cry filled the night as the young boy fell to his knees._

-o-o-

Sitting up quickly Zero gasped for air, feeling the tears flow from his eyes. Placing his hand on his chest he held onto the cool medallion around his neck. He had not dreamed of that night in many years, repressing it from his mind.

"Ichiru…" he whispered, curling up in a much too big bed.

Three days after the stranger that had watched over him had departed, the younger Kiryuu twin had passed away in the arms of his twin. At only seven years old, Zero had lost the most important person in the world to him.

"Young Master?" a soft voice accompanied with a knock calls from behind his door.

"C-Come in." Zero calls, tucking the pendant away and attempting to compose himself. The door opened slowly and his personal manservant entered the darkened room.

"One of the maids heard you cry out in your sleep and fetched me from the gardens. Is there anything wrong Young Master?"

"No, just bad memories." Zero smiled, all too aware of this tear streaked face. Besides, he knew Jonathan would never think less of him. The older man had been with him since birth and had been there to comfort him through Ichiru's death.

"Ah, yes." The elder servant agreed, sitting on the edge of his bed after shutting the door. "Those have a tendency to creep up on us at the most unexpected of times. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"It was that night, the one on the ship." Zero sighed, bringing his knees to his chest again. "I think Ichiru always knew that he wasn't going to make it. Especially that night."

Jonathan nodded slowly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a delicate gold chain with a locket. Zero started at it curiously. "Your brother had a request of me, before you left England. He asked that I have this trinket fashioned for you, so you might always remember him, and to give it to you when you needed it the most."

The servant placed the locket in Zero's palm and pushed the clasp that opened it up. On the right was a tiny inscription in a curvy print. _"I'll always be with you, Aniki. Love Ichiru."_ Zero whispered, reading the small words. He looked at the picture on the other side and found a small painting of the two of them the day they were born, hands clasped together. Fresh tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Thank you." Zero managed after a while, brushing the tears from his eyes and fastening the chain around his neck to lay with the other one.

"Do not thank me child." The servant watched him closely for a few minutes. "I was to wait until morning to inform you, but seeing as you are awake I shall tell you now. Your father left earlier this evening to the main estate. Some problems have arisen that he must take care of. Milady will be joining him tomorrow afternoon. She has requested you accompany her to town before she departs."

"Very well." Zero nodded, tucking the new locket under his gown. "Thank you, Jonathan, for everything.

"Get some sleep child. You need to save your energy." Jonathan smiled, getting up and walking to the door. "I shall be near. Call for me, should you require my assistance."

Zero nodded, waiting for the man to leave before lying down, his hand clasping the locket and pendent through his shirt. He felt more at peace than he had in a long time.

* * *

**Alright! You know what to do. Push the button and leave a review! (Its cute cause it rhymes so you should do it.) ^_^ Sorry this ended up being a bit shorter than usual. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next instalment of My Jolly Sailor Bold. I know I just updated yesterday, but I'm trying to get back on an every other day routine. Sadly... this is the last chapter I have typed up at the moment, and I only have a few more written in all, so updates might slow down a bit. I promise to try my best to continue posting regularly though. **

**Alright, without further a due, Chapter 4! Oh, thanks for the reviews! ... FFN keeps getting rid of my page breaks... how frustrating. **

* * *

Zero followed his mother as she walked slowly through the town, looking at different vendor carts and buying whatever caught her attention. "You will be careful dear, won't you?"

"Of course mother." The teen assured, buying a flower from a young girl in rags, giving her enough for the whole lot. The girl thanked him silently, selecting the most beautiful bloom from her bunch. Smiling Zero took it, giving her a piece of candy from his pocket that the maids had made earlier that morning.

The Governess looked back and he handed her the flower. She smiled, watching the girl scurry off. "You're so good, Zero. But you wander off too much. Stories of Pirates have been reaching my ears. Promise me you won't go out alone."

"I promise mother. But you must be careful as well. It is dangerous for women to travel alone. Even one such as yourself." He smiled, referring to her spitfire attitude. The Governess laughed, stroking his cheek.

"I will be fine, my love." She promised, continuing towards the edge of town where her carriage would be waiting. She stopped at another cart and Zero looked around. A movement caught his attention and he turned, eyes connecting with wine red orbs. The man they belong to smiled softly before a horse drawn cart obscured him from vision. When the cart had passed the man was gone, leaving Zero to wonder if he had imagined him all together. Surely that was the case. The man had looked exactly the same as he had ten years ago. It was impossible.

"Zero? Love, are you alright?"

"Of course mother, I just, got distracted." He said softly, turning back around to meet his mother's worried gaze. She placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"You've a slight fever." She frowned. "Perhaps we should call this trip to an end. Jonathan is waiting at the carriage; he'll make sure you make it home alright." Zero nodded, knowing he could not change her mind. Besides, he was feeling a bit unwell.

They walked in silence until they reached the carriage. "I'm not sure when we'll return." Anya sighed, hugging her son to her chest. "Watch out for him Jonathan."

"Of course Milady." The manservant said with a bow. Zero watched his mother get into her carriage and smiled as she waved goodbye. But as soon as she turned away he allowed the smile to slip from his face. He seemed to be watching a lot of people leave, and something about this time felt almost final.

"Young Master?"

"I am fine Jonathan. A bit tired perhaps."

"Very well, if you follow me, the carriage is just this way." Zero nodded, following his trusted friend, thoughts lost in memories. He hardly noticed as he was prompted into the couch, or the ride back to the manner. The rest of the day passed by in a blur as well, spent wandering about the house in a dazed like state, unaware of the servants concern.

It was only long after the sun had set that he was forced back into reality by the screams of the kitchen staff. "Jonathan?" he asked, worries in his voice as he searched for the manservant that was always near.

"Master, you must hide!" his servant yelled, bursting into the room. "The manor is under attack, please, follow me."

"What is happening? Who is attacking?" Zero asked, following his friend quickly through the library. He watched as Jonathan produced a key, sliding it into a small keyhole hidden behind a tapestry Zero had never taken much interest in.

"Pirates. Now please, master, inside." He said, manhandling the teen into the space. "Follow the path. It leads to a backdoor hidden by ivy. Be careful, and no matter what you do, keep running. I cannot allow them to harm you."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Zero pleaded, grasping onto the servants arm. The man looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"They saw me come this way, master. And I must stay and help the others defend the estate. I am sorry child, but this is goodbye."

"No." Zero mumbled, eye widening in disbelief. A loud noise nearby made him jump and his servant used the opportunity to fully push him inside, locking the door behind him. "No!" Zero screamed, banging his fists on the wall. He felt against the surface, searching for a way out and found purchase on a small metal clasp. Tugging it open two small almond circles of light appeared and he pressed his eyes to them.

He gasped, realizing he was looking through the eyes of his grandfather's painting. He held his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream as he witnessed his servant being run through with a rusted sword. It seemed that his longtime friend had just barely hidden him in time.

There were tears in his eyes as Zero tore himself away, closing the latch. He felt the urge to empty the contents of his stomach on the stone floor but managed to hold it down as he stumbled along the dark tunnel, using the wall for guidance.

He came to the end after much tripping and stumbling and weakly pushed open the door, met by the cold night air and fierce winds. He could hear the screams of the servants but forced himself to run so his friend's sacrifice would not be in vain.

He ran for the forest's edge, hopping to take shelter in the dense foliage until the attack was over when he hoped to return to the remaining staff and help the wounded. He was only feet away from the tree line when strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back.

He struggled futilely in their grasp, barely hearing their words. "Did they follow?" a soft voice whispered, dragging him behind a tree and holding him still.

"No." another voice answered. "But they won't stop until the boy is found. I heard two of the men talking about their captain's plans. It's not safe here for him."

"What should we do then?" the first asked. Zero had all but stopped struggling now, crying quietly for his friend's death, unable to care what happened to him. After all, it was his fault the servants were being slaughtered. The men were after him.

"He's stopped struggling. We'll take him back to the ships. Perhaps the captain will know what to do with him."

"Fine, can you stand boy?" the man holding him asked. Zero tried to answer but all that came out was a silent sob and more tears.

"He's in shock. Carry him Kain, we've not much time."

"Keep a watch out, Shiki." The man called Kain said, scooping Zero up into his arms. "Let's make this quick. How far away are the barns? I'd prefer to use the horses if possible."

"Stay here, I'll grab a pair and be back soon."

There was silence, only broken by Zero's choked breathing. "It'll be alright." The man whispered. It was these words that snapped Zero's sanity.

"No!" he shouted, twisting his way out of the man's arms and managing all of three steps before the man had caught him again. "Get away from me!" he screamed, hitting the solid body of his captor. He continued to struggle as the sound of hoofs against the rough dirt met his ears.

"What did you do?" the voice from before accused.

"Nothing. He just went insane. Are you sure taking him is a good idea. He may get us caught."

"Well we can't just leave him here. Gag him if you must, but hurry. They might not be the brightest men in there, but soon they'll figure out he's gone and start searching the grounds and the town."

"Whatever." The man growled, taking a cloth and shoving it in Zero's mouth, causing him to choke for a moment. Zero continued to struggle as he was tossed onto a horse, the man who had gaged him following only seconds later, securing a grasp on him once again. "Right, let's go." He said, kicking the beast beneath them.

Zero struggled the whole ride, trying desperately to get away. He was dragged from the horse pulled into a dark alley near the docks. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, come on. I've a boat waiting, we have to hurry. The guards will have heard of the manner's attack and be active by now."

Zero was once again picked up by strong arms, this time slung over a shoulder. He moaned around the gag as pain struck his abdomen and his head spun. The next thing he knew he was being tossed into a small row boat, arms clasped behind his back as the second man shoved away from the docks, rowing out to sea.

Zero glared at his restrainer, unable to remove the gag from his mouth with his hands held firmly by his captor. The man rolled his eyes before looking in front of them. Zero looked as well, seeing a large ship that they were quickly approaching.

They reached it far faster than Zero would have thought possible, and once again he was slung over his captor's shoulder as he climbed up the rope ladder, the second man close behind him. He was tossed onto the deck unceremoniously.

"Don't hurt him." his other captor scolded, jumping over the ship's side. Zero felt his heart speeding up, clenching in pain. He had not been on another ship since the crossing from England. The memories threatened to overtake him as he struggled to hold on.

"Did you find what they were after?" a familiar voice asked, causing Zero to look up in surprise, eyes landing on the figure of a man he recognized without a doubt. He pulled the gag from his mouth, voice trembling.

Shocked wine red eyes clashed with lavander orbs. "Y-you." He whispered.

* * *

**Okay. So, that's all. Please review, tell me what you thought. Remember reviews do encourage me to update faster, so I might get the next chapter typed sooner with some encouragement ^.^**

**P.S. that is not a threat to withhold chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right. It has been a while since I've updated this story hasn't it. Hopefully there are still some readers out there. This last month has been crazy, my apologies. I'll try to start updating a bit more often. Without further a due, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zero stared in shock at the man before him, desperately trying to make sense of everything. "It's not possible." he whispered. The man moved closer to him, reaching out and Zero flinched away. He instantly regretted his actions though as sorrow filled the mesmerizing wine red eyes. This reaction only served to confuse him more and he subconsciously moved to grasp the medallion hanging above his heart.

"I promise, I will not allow anymore more harm to befall you." the brunette whispered, holding his hand out in offering. "I'll explain everything if you'll allow me, but you are no longer safe here. We have to set sail now. Do you trust me?"

zero looked into the eyes of the man before him and sighed. "I should not." he said, a frown gracing his lips. The brunette's eyes twinkled a he chuckled in agreement. "No lies?"

"No lies." Making his decision Zero allowed the man to pull him off the hard wooden planks. "Set sail, immediately." he said, holding the teen in a protective embrace.

"Where to captain?" A green eyes blond asked, already moving towards the ship's helm.

"Anywhere. Just get us as far away from here as possible." Zero watched as the crew scurried about, some casting curious gazes his way until the brunette released all nut his shoulder. "Come. I'll explain everything in my quarters. It is more private."

He allowed himself to be guided along, focusing on each step rather than the rapid beating of his heart.

"Captain, a word." one of the crew called from behind. Glancing over his shoulder Zero recognized him as one of his captors.

"Very well." Kaname sighed. "I shall be with you in a moment, Shiki."

Once again Zero was guided forward to the door of the captain's quarters. The brunette opened the door and ushered him inside. "Please, make yourself at home. I promise I shall only be a moment."

Zero nodded, watching him leave, the door closing behind him.

-o-o-

Kaname sighed as he shut the door to his private cabin. He was worried about the silver haired teen he had left behind. To most the teen looked relatively composed, if not a bit wary. However Kaname had spent his life observing others and perfecting the art of reading the tiniest of signs to determine one's true emotions and intent. The boy was terrified, but of what he was unsure. Zero Kiryuu was harder to read than most.

"Captain, the boy-"

"Thank you for bringing him." Kaname sighed. "I know you would not have done so without great reason." The smaller man in front of him nodded, running a hand through his red brown hair, eyes shifting away.

"About Rido..."

"Ah, yes. Did we find out what he was after?" the red head nodded, looking over his shoulder and staring pointedly at the door to his cabin. Wine red eyes widened. "He was after the boy?"

"Yes. I over heard a few of the men talking of the plan. Apparently Governor Kiryuu made a deal with Rido and has yet to pay up. The men knew the boy would be alone save for the servants. Rido wants him for interest."

Kaname grimaced. The news sickened him. Just the thought of his uncle laying a hand on the silver haired teen made his blood run cold before heating to a boil of rage. "For what purpose?" he gritted out.

Shiki looked into his eyes then, and by the look in the dark brown orbs Kaname knew he would detest the answer. "The word of the child's beauty reached your uncle's ears. He was going to amuse himself with the boy for a while, before sending back the head."

Kaname ground his teeth together, eyes narrowing. "Thank you for bringing him then. If you'll excuse me."

"Kaname-sama." a soft voice called from behind him. Turning Kaname faced his best friend and first mate.

"Takuma?"

"You'll scare him if you go in like that." the blond smiled. Kaname instantly re-schooled his features. The last thing he wanted to do was cause the teen to be fearful of him. "Its him, is it not?" the blond asked, touching his shoulder as he passed.

"Yes." the brunette smiled, continuing past his friend to the cabin doors. Checking once more that he was relaxed enough he softly pushed open the doors, stepping into the lowly lit room. His eyes landed on the silver haired teen, standing exactly where he had left him, eyes closed and expression lost.

"Zero?"

The younger teen opened his eyes slowly and turned to face him. "Forgive me, I was thinking." the teen whispered, hand clasped around a gold chain. As he let it fall Kaname found himself slightly disappointed it was not the medallion he had given him, but a delicate locket.

"I apologize for the delay." he smiled, moving to the table and offering a chair to the lavender eyed teen. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

The boy nodded graciously and sat. Kaname poured a glass of cool water and handed it to him before sitting across from the teen. "I am sure you have many questions, and I will do my best to answer them." The child nodded. After a few moments he met his eyes.

"This is a pirate ship." It was not a question, still Kaname nodded. The boy took a sip of the water. "I saw you in the market..."

"I did not think you would recognize me." the brunette smiled. "Ten years is an awfully long time. I could not be positive it was you, but I had hoped." The boy stiffened for a moment before forcing an air of relaxation again. Kaname chose to overlook it for the time being.

"Why am I here? Why did those other pirates attack my home?" he asked, eyes glazed over in pain. Kaname's heart clenched and though he wanted to shelter the boy, he had promised the truth.

"There is a pirate, well known and feared. His name is Rido. Those men who attacked your home were his." Kaname paused, allowing time for things to sink in and stalling the inevitable. "I heard somewhat of his plan and sent my men to investigate. Their orders were to find what it was he was searching for and report back to me. If able they were to obtain his goal and return quickly."

The boy nodded. "One of my men, Shiki, over heard a couple of Rido's discussing the plan." he said sadly. "Rido was after you, and Shiki made the decision to bring you to me, where you would be safe."

"What was he planning to do with me?"

Kaname frowned. He had foolishly hope the teen would not ask this question. Still, a part of him had known it was coming. "It seems that you father, the Governor, foolishly made a deal with Rido, and failed to hold up his end of the bargain."

"What does that have to do with me?" Zero asked, though the look in the soft lavender eyes hinted that perhaps he already knew at the very least a part of the answer.

"As an act of revenge, and interest, Rido chose to take you for his own." Kaname sighed, struggling to stay calm. "His men had told him tales of your exotic beauty, and Rido has always had a fondness for beautiful things. He wished, to amuse himself for a time, before sending a warning back to your father."

Zero's eyes widened and the teen touched his neck softly, before fisting his hands momentarily, a look of acceptance and understanding entering his pale eyes. "I see." he whispered. And Kaname thought that perhaps he truly understood much more than he led on. "Thank you for telling me this." the teen was silent, absent mindedly sipping from the glass in his hands. "What is to become of me now?"

"It is up to you." Kaname said, nodding towards the teen softly. "You may remain with me and my crew, and go wherever we may go. Or, if you would prefer, I can find a new place for you, where you can live a new life of your choice. I would make it as safe as I could, however there is always the chance that Rido will manage to seek you out, and I fear not being around to protect you from his clutches."

"You talk as if you know this man well." Zero mused softly, looking directly into his eyes.

"I suppose I do, though I would hardly grace him with the title of being a man." Kaname scowled. "Rido, is my uncle. And I know very well of the terrors he is capable of."

Lavender eyes widened again, and the teen tilted his head as if in thought. "Do not misunderstand." Kaname said stiffly. "I am nothing like my uncle, nor will I ever become the monster that he is."

"I know." the boy said simply. "I was never under the illusion that you were. If this Rido is as you claim, I could hardly compare you to such a horrid man."

Kaname's eyes softened and he smiled at the silver haired teen. He watched the boy for a few minutes, noting the tired gleam in the other's eyes sadly.

"It is late, Zero. And you have had a very trying and eventful night. Perhaps it would be best if we end here for the evening. I know you must have many more questions, and I swear on my word this is not an attempt at avoiding them. I will answer whatever you ask of me as truthfully as I can should I hold the answers."

"I believe you." Zero smiled softly, circling the rim of his glass with a delicate finger tip. "Perhaps you are right. It is late and I am feeling unwell." he stood, placing the cup gently on the table.

"You may stay here, if you wish. My cabin is surely much more comfortable than the quarters bellow."

Zero smiled softly, bowing his head softly. "You are kind, but I cannot and will not be such a bother. I will sleep with the crew, and earn my place aboard, if you'll have me."

Kaname frowned, not liking the though of the boy staying bellow, though he knew the crew would never harm him. They were not like that, though a few could be rather intimidating and forward. Perhaps he could ask Takuma to keep an eye on the teen. "If you insist. Takuma will show you to your place then. He should be close by, he is never far."

"Thank you." Zero said bowed, turning and walking to the door. He paused with his hand on the brass handle, turning back slightly. "You and your men, you're different." he said softly. Kaname nodded. "You are a strange Pirate, Kaname Kuran." he smiled.

"And you a strange royal." Kaname countered teasingly. The boy's smile widened a bit.

"I suppose you are right. Goodnight, Captain." Kaname watched the boy turn, hand still on the door. Something was wrong though, he could feel it.

"Zero? Is everything alright?" he asked, watching the teen lean heavily against the door. He watched in horror as the silver haired teen collapsed, barely reaching him in time to keep his head from hitting the hard ground. "Takuma! Aido!" the brunette yelled, pulling the boy far enough away from the door so they would not be hit. _'Shit.'_

* * *

**Okay! So, what did you think? Hmm? Poor Zero. Sigh. I have a feeling I am being very mean to him. Anywho, let me know if you liked it! (Hint hint that means _review_!) ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! With the next instalment of MJSB. So sorry it took me this long to update but my school load this semester has been killer. I'll try and update more frequently. Thanks for all the reviews. Remember to leave another one after you're done reading to let me know what you think. suggestions will be considered ;)**

* * *

Ichijou stood off to the side, carefully watching the brunette besides him, who was solely focused on the silver haired teen and blond genius.

"I am sure he will be alright." Takuma whispered. The brunette beside him merely nodded, lips set in a thin line. "It is probably just shock. He has been though a lot tonight."

"Not quite." the ice blond's cool voice cut in. "It is true that shock most probably triggered his reaction."

"But?" Kaname drawled in frustration.

"The boy is very ill." Aido said, tone professional. "It is surprising he has lived this long."

Ichijou watched his friend stiffen slightly. "Shall I change course?" he asked softly.

"Immediately." Kaname said, voice flat and lacking emotion. "Hanabusa, will the serum we have work in the meantime?"

"No. the power and purpose of the water changes once it leaves the cave. For us, it will help heal injuries faster, restoring our bodies. However, he has not drank from the source, and it could do more harm than good. Best case scenario is it freezes the illness as it is. Worst case, it speeds the disease along, or freezes him in his current unconscious state. Possibly permanently."

"What are the chances?" the brunette asked through gritted teeth.

"Even if it only freezes the illness, even temporarily, it will be condemning him to a future of pain."

"Do we have time to reach the lake?"

"Perhaps." the blond shrugged. "There is no way to tell. I told you, he should be dead already."

Ichijou sighed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder as the blond left the room with his medical supplies. "We'll make it. I'll change course." the brunette nodded, drawing up a chair besides the bed and sitting down, eyes never leaving the pale silverette.

"Takuma." he said, sparing the blond a glance. Once he was sure his first mate was listening carefully he continued. "No one is to disturb me. You are in charge."

Takuma bowed slightly, opening the cabin doors. "I shall be near, should you require anything." Exiting he quietly shut the door.

"Kaname-sama, it has been two days. The crew is beginning to talk."

"Hmm." the brunette hummed in disinterested acknowledgement.

"What should I tell them? You've not left the cabin since the boy got here. They want to know why he is so important."

"Tell them what you may. The truth, if you would like." Kaname said softly. "I trust you can pacify them for now."

"Very well." the blond nodded, leaving the small cabin. Upon turning around he was met with the entirety of the crew waiting impatiently.

"Well?" the ice blond, Aido demanded from the front of the group. His cousin, Akatsuki, slapped the back of his head harshly and Ichijou sighed.

"Takuma, who is that boy?" Senri asked softly, moving to the front of the group.

"You all remember what occurred ten years ago." Everyone nodded. "And you all remember when Kaname-sama left." Again everyone responded with a slight nod, the impatient anxiety slightly quelled by the appearance of certain memories. Takuma sighed softly. Unsure of how to properly explain everything that even his captain could not properly express, he forged on cautiously.

"When Kaname-sama left, he was searching for something. A meaning perhaps. I do not know many details. He has not spoken much of his time away. However I will try to portray what little he has shared, and what I have inferred from those bits of information."

The crew nodded, eagerness returning in many of their eyes. It was Kain and Senri's calm disposition that allowed for him to keep an orderly mind.

"You see..."

* * *

Kaname gently brushed the back of his fingers over the young teens pale cheek, absent-mindedly noting how soft and smooth the porcelain skin was.

"Forgive me." he murmured softly. Though he knew it was illogical to blame the boy's troubles on himself, the brunette felt a sense of profound guilt and sorrow. _"Have you suffered all this time?"_

"_Kaname-sama!" the young child laughed, tugging gently on the sleeve of his coat arm. "What does that do?" Wine red eyes followed the pointing finger, landing on a mess of ropes and pullies. _

"_Ah, those help to raise and lower the sails." Kaname murmured, smiling down at the young lad. He followed the excited youth around the ship, answering his many questions and pointing out different parts of the ship and what they were for. _

_The lavender eyes of the small boy shown with a child's joy and lust for life. The brunette happily followed the silverettes every whim, teaching the lad of the sea and vessel they sailed on._

_When eve fell, the silverette grudgingly followed the commanding gaze of his mother back to their cabin. "I hope you enjoyed today." the brunette said softly, slowly leading the boy across the deck by the hand gently._

"_Yes sir. Thank you." Zero whispered, smiling and doing his best to keep the disappointment from his showing. _

_The shallowly concealed loneliness struck a chord deep in Kaname's core, and he stopped momentarily a few paces from the boy's door. "If you're mother is to agree, I am not busy tomorrow either. I would not mind your company if you can tolerate my own." he smiled. The light that lit up the child's soft eyes chased away any reluctance that may have lurked within his mind. _

_The boy nodded feverishly before remembering his upbringing and concealing his bliss under a well constructed mask of polite interest. "That would be lovely." the boy said seriously and it took all the control the brunette had to keep a straight face. _

"_Good." Kaname smiled, handing the boy off to his mother. The proud french woman smiled softly in thanks before leading the boy to their cabin. "Oyasuminasai." he called softly. _

"_Oyasuminasai!" Zero called, twisting in his mother's hold to wave excitedly back at him. Kaname contentedly watched them disappear through the cabin doors, their voices carrying back to him. _

"_Maman, Kaname-sama said I could play with him again tomorrow. Can I?" _

"_We'll see darling."_

"_Kaname-sama knows everything. He showed me the boat and we helped the crew and-" the boy continued to prattle on about their days activities and Kaname chuckled. _

"_That's nice darling. But your brother is resting, so why don't we let him sleep. You can tell me about your day later, hmm?"_

"_Okay!" The boy called, slightly quieter. "Can Ichi-chan play with me and Kaname-sama tomorrow?"_

"_We'll see." _

_Shaking his head in amusement Kaname left quietly to his own quarters. _

* * *

"You were so excited about everything." Kaname smiled, thinking back on that first day they'd shared. "Your eyes lit up at every new discovery. You reminded me so much of myself at that age." sighing the wine eyed man gently brushed back the fine strands of silver hair that had strayed. "But maybe that's not such a good thing..."

* * *

"_What would you like to do today?" Kaname asked the bouncing child in front of him. The boy calmed, tilting his head to the side in thought. The brunette chuckled slightly, straightening to meet the gaze of the blond haired noble woman. _

"_Are you sure he is not a bother?" Lady Anya asked quietly, a frown line gracing her proud forehead. _

"_Not at all mam. It is refreshing to indulge in the company of the youth from time to time. He reminds me of myself as a boy." _

"_If you are certain." the lady sighed, looking to her eldest son who continued to ponder on the possible days activities. "I do not like to impose so much, but with my other son ill and their father, he is very busy even now. I know how much my Zero hates to be kept cooped up in the cabin all day. Especially as he must keep quiet and, he really does seem to enjoy your company as well..."_

"_Then there should be no reason to worry." Kaname smiled reassuringly. "I won't let him out of my sight mam. You've nothing to fear. What is important is that you tend to your youngest so he may get better. And I am sure mi'lordship's business is very important. I have no qualms tending to the boy until we part ways."_

"_And where is that? Where is such a young man like you journeying to all alone?" _

"_Ah, I am traveling to meet up with an old friend of mine."_

"_Maman, is everything okay?" Zero cut in, looking up to the woman's eyes. "Can I go? Please?" _

_the noble woman's eyes softened and she nodded. "Of course dear. You be good for monsieur Kuran now, won't you."_

* * *

"_Are you having fun?" Kaname asked, passing the child a chunk of bread and slicing the cheese for their afternoon meal. _

"_Mhmm." Zero smiled. "Itadakimasu!" He said loudly. The brunette copied the child and took a sip of cooled water. "Kaname-sama?"_

"_Hmm? What is it?" _

"_Do you have any brothers?" the boy asked, swinging his short legs slowly as the hung over the crate they were using as a seat and table. _

"_Ah, no. I was a single child lad." Kaname chuckled. "Why do ye ask?"_

"_Just wondering. Was it lonely growing up?" _

"_At times." he admitted. "But I had friends." _

"_Then that's okay. I have Ichi-chan. There weren't any other kids near us though. But that's okay."_

* * *

"You always had a sad glint to your eyes. Even as you laughed. Like you were waiting for everything to fall apart. You were far too wise."

* * *

"_Papa's always busy." Zero sighed, gazing at the calm waters as the boat slowly rocked back and forth. _

"_I am sure he has a very important job." Kaanme assured the boy, rubbing the top of his head affectionately. _

_The child nodded. "He wasn't always so busy. When Ichi-chan was not so sick he would play with us, every night. But once Ichi-chan got sick, papa stopped coming to play. Whenever Ichi-chan gets better, papa finds time to play. But not now..." _

"_I'm sure he'll find time soon." Kaname murmured, pressing the boy to his side, gently stroking his hair as they watched the sun fall below the horizon._

* * *

"_Zero, listen to me." Kaname said softly, kneeling to meet the child's eyes. "Tomorrow I must depart when we reach port." _

_The light dimmed in the bright lavender eyes, but the child smiled gently. It pained the brunette to see the subtle change in those lovely eyes. "Come. I promised you a chance to steer the ship didn't I? The helms master has agreed to let us try our hand at sailing." _

"_Okay." the boy smiled brightly. Still it seemed to be missing the spark that had previously been held. _

_Kaname led the boy to the ship's helm, nodding to the helms master. "If ye keep on track there shouldn' be any trouble." The bearded man gruffed out, stepping aside. "I'll be below if ye need anything."_

"_Thank you." Kaname smiled, shaking the man's hand. "Now, Zero, if you put your hands here, and here. That's a good lad." _

"_Like this?" _

"_Yes, now keep steady. Good." Kaname smiled, standing behind the boy and lightly holding onto the helm as well. _

"_You!" A voice barked from behind. Kaname turned slowly, facing a member of the british royal navy. _

_'He must have boarded at the last port.' Kaname smiled genially at the young officer. "May I help you, sir?" stepping away from the helm he petted Zero's hair in reassurance. "Remember what I said before. Keep steady. If it gets to be too heavy you can let go, it won't change much."_

_After moving a fair distance away from the young child Kaname met the officer's eye. "By the authority invested in me by the king, you will be detained until we reach port where you will be questioned for acts of piracy, a crime against the crown punishable by hanging."_

"_Piracy?" Kaname frowned. "Sir, what gives you that impression?" _

"_Do not try and play the fool. I recognize you from the wanted posters. You are the Blood Pirate."_

"_Sir, I be lieve you are mistaken." Kaname persisted. 'Shit. He must be talking of Rido's wanted poster. However if I am apprehended there is a very good chance they will either pin his misdeeds on me or discover my own identity.'_

"_Nii-chan?" a small voice called softly from behind. Kaname started and turned around, facing the silver haired child. "Aniki what's wrong?" Zero asked softly, tugging on his sleeve gently. "Who is that man?" _

"_Ah, this is Sir..."_

"_Bradford." the young naval officer said grudgingly. _

"_Why are you doing to big brother? Aniki has done nothing wrong." the boy sniffed. _

"_This man is you, older brother?" the officer asked, eyes wide with shock. Zero nodded slowly. _

"_Aniki, you promised to help me steer the ship." _

_Kaname smiled, ruffling the younger's hair. "Of course. Give me just a moment more." _

"_I, it appears I have made a mistake. Carry on." the soldier said, turning away quickly. _

_Kaname turning to look at Zero in question and the boy merely smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to the helm. _

* * *

"So, Kaname met him on a ship crossing from England and the kid followed him around the whole time?" Aido asked. Behind him Akatsuki rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"Hanabusa," Senri said, capturing the blonds attention. "Kaname met a boy who reminded him very much of himself in many ways. And that little boy saved Kaname when he was accosted by a member of the royal navy. Kaname must have developed a very special connection with this child."

Takuma nodded his thanks to the auburn haired male. The ice blond and half the others looked flabbergasted at the news. "There's more." Takuma said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What else could there possibly be?" Ruka asked, running her hand through her pale hair.

"Kaname gave him the talisman."

"What?!"

* * *

**So? What did you think? I promise to try to update more frequently. Please, review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
